Kaso Dabi
Kaso Dabi '(荼毘 火葬 ''Dabi Kasō) is a former Hero turned Vigilante, doling out his own sense of dark justice under the alias 'Supernova '(スペルノバ Superunoba). He is one of the founding members of the Hero group The Champions, back when he was referred to as 'Forest Fire '(フォレスト フィア Foresuto Fia). Appearance Kaso possesses light skin, blond hair, and orange eyes. When in public, Kaso dons a light grey overcoat, white button-up shirt, and a dark grey tie, with black pants and loafers. His costume consists of a skintight, black bodysuit, which is highly resistant if not immune to heat, allowing him to use his Quirk unrestricted. Personality Kaso is highly aggressive and confrontational. He is easily provoked, often starting fights with even other Heroes. He never believes that he is wrong and clings onto his ideals no matter what. It was his nature that led him afoul of several Pro Heroes, including some of his former colleagues. He believes that the current Hero society is failing, much like Stain, however he believes that it's because of the high number of Villains that Heroes are unwilling, or unable, to take out themselves. As such, he relinquished his Hero license in order for him to work outside the law. History Kaso was born the younger brother to Pro Hero, Sora Dabi, and the two became a Heroic duo after reaching adulthood. Initially known as Forest Fire, he eventually met Isan Jooryoku alongside his sister, and the three formed the Hero group The Champions. Over time, Kaso gained much popularity due to his outspoken and standoffish nature, while also gaining much criticism. During rallies he stated that Heroes should be allowed to play the part of judge, jury, and executioner. While law enforcement agencies tried to shut him down, his belief in the failure of Hero Society struck a chord with citizens, granting him many followers. Eventually, Kaso surrendered his Hero license and became a Vigilante, with his followers still supporting him, and took up the moniker of Supernova, someone who would create a brighter future by destroying the past. Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: Kaso possesses high movement speed and agility, being able to fly to through the sky at a rapid pace, as well as having the reaction time to activate his Quirk to prevent damage through incinerating objects headed towards him. Overall Abilities: Kaso is a veteran Hero and Vigilante, capable of easily taking on and killing even the most skilled of Villains. He has demonstrated excellent skills in hand to hand combat, oration and speech giving, and application of his Quirk, all of which greatly assisted him in his climb to fame and his level of power. Quirk Flame Body '(炎のボディ''Honō no Bodi): Kaso's Quirk grants him the ability to cover himself in flames. This can be used to increase the power of his strikes by burning opposition. The heat of his flames can be regulated, with his strongest attacks being capable of easily melting steel and lead. However, such a powerful Quirk comes with several flaws. First of all, Kaso cannot normally project his flames from his body, only being capable of flaring it out around him a few inches at best. The second is that constant use of his Quirk quickly burns through calories and bodily fluids, causing him to become immensely dehydrated and tired. He cannot consume food or water while using his Quirk either, preventing him from trying to offset this weakness through constant eating or drinking. Kaso's Quirk, therefore, can only be activated for 20 minutes before he's completely incapacitated. However, he has learned to mitigate this weakness by activating his ability on reflex and only in select body parts. Through using his power in select body parts, it also increases the strength of Kaso's techniques used in that area, allowing him to actually project his Quirk in the form of powerful beams of fire when he previously could not. Through careful manipulation of the heat of his body, Kaso has gained the ability to fly. As a final ability, Kaso's external skin cells are highly resistant to heat to prevent him from harming himself. As such, he is almost immune to heat and fire-based Quirks. Super Moves * 'Solar Flare '(太陽拳 Taiyōken): Kaso's special move. He flies into the air for everyone to see. He then expends a great deal of heat from his body, creating a blinding light that burns people's eyes and making them unable to fight back against his, or his allies', next strike. This attack will take up at least 3 minutes of Kaso's time limit, making it wise to use sparingly. * '''Sun Grenade (サングレネード Sangurenēdo):''' '''This is Kaso's most powerful offensive move. Kaso concentrates all of his powers into the tip of his finger, concentrating his flames into a large sphere, which he then throws at his target. This can melt through concrete and steel, and he claims it can turn a person to ash in seconds. However, this technique is also incredibly taxing, taking up at least 15 minutes of Kaso's time limit. Stats Trivia * Kaso's given and surname are both Japanese for cremate or cremation. * A supernova is a large explosion undergone by a large star. As a supernova is an explosion notable for releasing heavier elements into the universe, Kaso references that through saying he'll destroy the past to make a brighter future. * He is an A-Rank Villain. ** Despite not technically being a Villain, Kaso's extra-judiciary actions grants him the classification of a Villain in the public eye. ** Due to his power and skill, as well as being the leader of his Vigilante group, he is given this ranking. ** If he didn't only kill Villains, he would be an S-Rank Villain. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Supernova's Group Category:Champions